


On A Day

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cute, Dark, Depression, F/M, Love, Oneshot, Sadness, day-by-day, fears, goku-making-sage-feel-better, goku-still-goku, goku-worrying-over-his-wife, helping-husband, sage-is-a-hybrid-of-saiyan-and-wolf, sage-is-my-own-oc, short-story - Freeform, slight-ooc, their-lifestyles, true-saiyan-sage-behavior, whatever-else-as-i'm-bad-at-tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: The different styles of Goku and Sage and their life





	On A Day

On a normal day of Goku and Sage it is get up, eat, spar, have lunch, spar again, dinner, and just curl up together and have a small moment

On a bad day, it's spar 24/ till one is near death to just start over

On a too good of a day, Sage is dragged out of the house and forced to have fun with her husband. Though she lies by the end of the day that it was worthless they both know she had fun

On a depressing day, Goku never leaves Sage alone. In fear, he'll come home to her dead and blood everywhere. He tries to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them both but each time Sage comes down to help. In time the day ends with them both in a shower, Goku memorizing Sage's body and her beauty before kissing her neck and shoulder. Earning a small kiss from the Saiyan/wolf hybrid before they hold each other. Letting their love flow through their bond

Goku loves his wife, and he'll do anything for her happiness as she to him. Both fighting for the other and dying for the other. It's an endless dance as without the other they both are alone and lost and scared. Together, they are unstoppable. Nobody can get passed by them. Sage's need to kill, to protect is far stronger in combat battles while Goku is out of a need to be stronger and a need for a challenge is far stronger in normal attacks. But together their need to win is a force unseen by anyone but them as at the end of the day, Goku has her. Loving her. Nobody will match up to Sage. Her fierce attacks and her gentle soul, nobody has that, and nobody will. As the earth is filled with bad people with no hearts. He serves her as she serves him. It's Yin and Yang. One chasing the other's tail. Nobody will match up to that

 _...nobody as long as Goku as Sage and Sage_ has _Goku..._

*the end*


End file.
